


The Gift of Me

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kitsune, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto makes a deal with a fox demon, he soon finds himself sold as a gift to an Alpha wolf. That is the least of his problems when he is reunited with his best friend, Haruka, who is Beta to the Alpha, Rin. As he struggles with his feelings for his once best friend and the Alpha who owns him, he must also deal with the problems that comes with being the alluring and rare gold wolf. But being a gold wolf is much more than he ever bargained for.  (Marinka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fox and the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder this is a Makoto/Rin/Haru fic, which is likely to be Mako-centric since he is my favorite character, though I do plan to give everyone screen time. There may be scenes that are Mako/Rin, Mako/Haru, or Rin/Haru. Still the outcome is Marinka with some Nagisa/Rei on the side.
> 
> Just a heads up. This story is being written just for fun. So it has very light editing and is unbeta. Feel free to point out errors, but it is unlikely that I will correct them. Sorry. Still, I hope you enjoy the story.

 

Something brushed against his arm and Makoto jumped. His heart climbed into his throat. He twisted around to come face to face with... branches. They were gnarled branches, bare and stark despite it being a season where they should have been green bright and covered in the fragrance of flowers and fruit. Still, for a moment, Makoto froze, staring with wide green eyes filled with fear.

 

 _They're just branches._ He tried to ignore the shadows dancing on the edges or the unnatural chill that hung in the air. All the rumors he had heard about the Lying Forest came back to him. The rumors of illusions that lured men to their death, of hunters that were discovered as hollow pieces of petrified wood. He tried not to think about it, but the more he tried not to, the more ghastly the images that came to him.

 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down, or at least pull his heart down from his throat to once again settle in his chest. He had no hopes that the frantic beating would slow down. After so many years running and hiding, Makoto was always afraid. He didn't even remember a time when he didn't know fear.

 

 _No, that's not true._ A long time ago, he had been happy, that was before his family had to leave the pack because of him. The thought sent pain through his chest and reminded him why he was traveling in the forest. He gathered up the little strands of courage he still had. This wasn't about him. This was for Ren and Ran. He didn't want the twins to have to go through what he had, that is why he was here.

 

Makoto pushed himself forward. His legs still trembled and he still jumped at every noise, but he kept moving steadily to the center of the forest. Hopefully, there, the answer to protecting the twins would be there. He tugged his cloak tighter around him, keeping the hood close against his head, taking what little comfort he could in its thin security.

 

He mumbled to himself, whispering a litany of courage. "For Ren and Ran. For Ren and Ran."

 

Just thinking of the twins brought a smile to his face. He could see Ran in his mind telling him to be strong, with a determine pout that could make mountains bow, even as it melted hearts. Ren would cling to him, looking up at him with scared but hopeful eyes, encouraging him shyly on.

 

Each stepped he took, he thought of them, even as the chill of the forest began to creep into his bones, and the strange whispers he pretended not to hear grew more insistent as they pushed into his ears. Deeper and deeper still he went, and as he did the branches became greedier, tugging and snatching as his hood. He ducked lower, trying to avoid them. Makoto curled in on himself, trying to somehow make his large bulk seems smaller.

 

Even though his pace was slow, his breath grew ragged until he was panting. Then, without warning, He collapsed. He blinked, surprise sliding over his features, as he tried to understand that he had fallen, though he couldn't explain why. He tried to push himself back to his feet, but something tugged at his wrist. He looked down, panicked, a hitch in his breath. A thorny bramble was wrapped around his wrist. He tried to break free, but the thorns pressed tighter. He stared in confusion until he saw another bramble moved, and slither towards him.

 

Makoto screamed and tried to break free. As if this was the signal they were waiting for, hundreds of thorny vines rushed towards him, wrapping around him and pulling him towards the grown. Makoto struggled desperately. His hood fell back, and his cloak ripped. He managed to tear away from some of the vines, but even more replaced them until he was truly bounded to the ground.

 

"Wow!" A high, almost childish voice said into the darkness. "You're really strong."

 

"W-who's there?" Makoto said. He had meant to sound firm, but instead his voice came out in a soft whimper.

 

"Just me! " Said the voice and then laughed. "Though I guess that doesn't really answer your question."

 

Makoto wasn't sure how to respond to that or if he should respond at all. His attention was distracted and he let out a sharp cry of surprise as he felt something touch one of his ears.

 

"Don't worry." The finger slid over the curve of his ear. "I've never seen a golden wolf before."

 

Makoto's ear twitched. No one besides his family had ever touched his ears. It was strange. He tried to move away from the touch, but the thorns held him steady. He whimpered. "Please."

 

The person or thing ignored him, instead tugging on his ear sharply.

 

Makoto yelped.

 

"Sorry," the voice said with a laugh and let go of his ear, finally. "So what's a golden wolf doing in my forest?"

 

Makoto hesitated. His forest? Did that mean that he was the fox? He couldn't be sure, but he had to try, beside he wasn't in a position to be stubborn. "I came to look for the fox."

 

There was a sigh. "Another hunter," the fox grumped.

 

"No, no," Makoto said quickly. "I came to ask for help."

 

Suddenly, Makoto was dragged upright, his head spinning with the sudden motion. He blinked and focused on the excited face in front of him. What looked to be a young man floated cross-legged in front of him. Blond, slightly curled hair framed a cupid face as excited pink eyes stared at Makoto. He wore a white fox mask with yellow and pink flowers on it that matched the pink and yellow flowers on his white kimono. He gave off an almost innocent air about him.

 

The innocent aura was quickly broken when a sly smile spread across his lips. "Have you come to bargain with me?"

 

Makoto swallowed. Maybe this hadn't been his smartest idea. Just the look was enough for him to know that whatever bargain he struck with the fox was unlikely to be in his favor. Though things were already not in his favor, being trussed up like a pig on a spit. He had gone this far, so he might as well as keep going.

 

"Y-yes."

 

The fox tilted his head. "You don't sound very sure?"

 

Makoto sighed. He didn't feel very sure, but he thought about Ren and Ran. "I'm sure."

 

The fox raised his eyebrow.  "Okay! Then what is it that you want?" The fox said excitedly and began to float around him. "Riches? Powers. A certain woman?" Then the fox gave him an appraising look. "Or man in your case?"

 

Makoto flushed and looked away.

 

This just caused the fox to laugh.

 

Makoto took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts. Even this simple conversation with the fox was throwing him completely off. At the rate things were going he would have almost no hope of coming out of the bargain unscathed.

 

"None of those things. Um, can you, let me go?"

 

The fox stared at him and then shrugged. "Okay."

 

Makoto was a bit surprised about that, but felt a wave of relief when the vines loosened around him. They pulled away from his body, but not too far away, ready to entangle him again if he tried to attack or run.

 

"Oh!" Suddenly the fox vanished.

 

Makoto felt something touch his tail and he jumped. He spun around to see the fox behind.

 

"What are you doing?" Makoto squeaked out.

 

"You have a tail too!" The fox said with delight and then he raised his own furry red and gold tail. "Not as fluffy as mine, but still nice."

 

"Uh, thank you," he said with a hesitant smile.

 

The fox grabbed his tail again and stroked it against his face. "It's been so long since I've met a person who can walk the realms." And for a moment, a flicker of sadness danced across the Fox's eyes.

 

Though Makoto wasn't sure what the fox meant, he couldn't help a small pang of sympathy. It made him wonder just how long the fox had been in these woods. Somewhat hesitantly, Makoto spoke, "Are there other foxes in these woods?"

 

"Nope! But don't get any ideas," the fox said with a squint. "I may look small, but I'm really strong."

 

"I don't doubt it," Makoto said, holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "I just...well, I was thinking it must get lonely here by yourself."

 

The fox blinked and then stared at him and then shook his head. He laughed. "You're weird."

 

"Huh?"

 

The fox just laughed and floated around him. "You still haven't told me what you want."

 

"Oh," Makoto said, with a small jump. "Um..."

 

The fox sighed and rolled over in the air, looking at Makoto upside down. He crossed his arms. "Well?"

 

"I was hoping you could give me some of your magic. N-not for me, but for my sister and brother."

 

"Why?" The fox asked, curiously.

 

"To help hide what they are."

 

The fox frowned. "But why would you want to hide who you are?"

 

 He cringed a little when he said that and looked down at his feet. "It's not that we're ashamed, but it's too dangerous. Golden wolves are so rare and we cause people to...to..."

 

"To want to do you on the spot," the fox said.

 

Makoto blushed and covered his face. "Y-yes."

 

The fox laughed harder.

 

Makoto felt his cheeks heat up even more and he was sure he must be red all the way to the roots of his hair, but he stayed there. "Please, they're only children."

 

The fox's laughter stopped abruptly.

 

There was a long pause and Makoto was afraid to look at the fox.

 

"Okay, I'll do it. I can put an illusion on them that will hide their ears and tails. I can even hide most of their scent too."

 

Makoto felt relief flood him, but it was short-lived.

 

"What will you give me?"

 

Makoto knew that question was coming. He had thought about what he could offer the fox, but nothing seemed to fit. In the end he had come up with nothing.

 

"I-I don't know. Um, what would you want?" Makoto asked, finally looking at the fox again.

 

The fox gave him an incredulous look and then a slow grin spread across his face. "Hmmm, I think I'll take you?"

 

"Me?" Makoto squeaked. At the moment he realized he might have made a terrible mistake. His scent. Was the fox being pulled into it? He had thought that with the fox power it would be strong enough to stay unaffected, but...

 

"Don't worry?" The fox said, laughing again. "Not in that way."

 

Makoto sighed.

 

"Though that's not too bad an idea, but you're worth more to me pure and untouched."

 

Makoto flushed. "H-how-"

 

"I'm an expert at recognizing virgins."

 

"Oh god," Makoto said, covering his face. His skin felt like it was on fire from all the blushing he was doing. Then the words sunk in and he paled. "Wait, you want to sale me."

 

The fox shrugged. "Gold wolves are rare. You'll make a wonderful bargaining chip." The fox gave him a wide grin, his clever pink eyes staring into Makoto's green ones. "So will you accept my price? You for the safety of your twins? I have to say it's a pretty good deal. Two for the price of one."

 

With a flick of the fox's wrist a green and gold collar appeared out of thin air.

 

Just the sight of it made Makoto's throat itch. He hesitated. Ren and Ran wouldn't want this, and his parents would be devastated. But then he thought, thought about the fear he had to live with, constantly being on the run. He didn't want that for the twins.

 

"Okay, but I want to let them know. I don't just want to disappear."

 

The fox rolled his eyes. "So greedy. Fine, you can write them a letter."

 

Makoto wanted to do more than that, but he got the feeling he shouldn't push. He nodded and took the collar. The metal ring was surprisingly light in his hand. Before he put it on he looked once more at the fox.

 

"Um," he rubbed his thumb over it.

 

"Change your mind?"

 

Makoto shook his head and bit his lip. "Since I'm going to be with you from now on. I just wanted to know your name."

 

The fox frowned.

 

"Mine's Makoto," he said hurriedly, giving him a small smile.

 

"Makoto," the fox said and giggled. "You really should be careful about giving your name to magical creatures."

 

Makoto shrugged. "You already owned me, so I don't think it matters."

The way the foxed looked at him, it didn't seem like he would give him his name, so instead he turned to the collar. He took a deep breath and slid the collar around his neck. It closed with a sharp snap that echoed through the woods. The metal was cold, and despite it's lightness it felt like a weight had been placed on his shoulders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to have us some drama and sexual tension. Hehehe


	2. What was Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited (just went through and did a light edit) and unbetaed.

Rin cut through the air with a toothy grin on his face. He was ahead. He pushed himself, pulling the wind, commanding it to push him forward even as he cut through it. It was a strange balance, trying to conquer the wind even as he leant on its strength to carry him through the sky. Still he pushed forward, his legs pumping through the air, riding the wind faster and faster. He made sure to keep his breath steady, least the wind steal it from him and leave him choking, or worse, steal away his life breath. Even with the danger it felt good. There was still something pressing at him, still a strain, which meant he still hadn't found his perfect merge with the wind, but even so it was good. He could do this. He could win.

 

He spotted Rei a few meters away and at that same time Haru reached him. He glanced at Haru only for a moment and their eyes met. Even just for a second, seeing Haru riding the wind left an impression. It wasn't so much that he ran with the wind as much as he swam with it, almost completely merging with it. For a moment the wind and him were joined as one being, swimming together on currents of air, so fast, yet never giving the impression that they were trying to race. He had never seen anyone ride the wind like Haru. And just like that, Haru was even with him.

 

Rin gritted his teeth and focused, pushing harder. The muscles in his legs burned and he could feel the wind cutting across his body, but he rode harder as he pushed towards the finish line. Beside him Haru fell back and then sped up. It gave Rin a grim satisfaction, but it wasn't enough. He had to beat him. Damn it! He was the Alpha! He pushed faster and faster until he was almost on top of Rei. He cut pass him and his paws slid over the grounds, leaving thick grooves on in the dirt behind him.

 

He twisted around, already changing back into his human form. His red hair slid across his face. He pushed it back with an annoyed hand as he turned. Haru was also changing, the black wolf shifting into pale skin and sinewy muscles that held a secret strength. Rin couldn't help a rush of lust that shivered through his body as his eyes traveled up the slender form until he met those blue eyes. Those eyes that were usually blank, and even now might seemed that way to an outsider, held a tiny spark, hinting at a matching lust.

 

Rin snapped his attention away from Haru, instead focusing on Rei. "Who won?" he snapped out, his voice coming out gruff and impatient.

 

Riding the wind always left him exhilarated, with heat infusing his body, and a wild lust that begged to be sated. Riding the wind with Haru made that feeling ten times worst, but at the same time it made him anxious, irritated, and even angry. He never knew if it would be the lust or the anger that would win out, not until he heard the outcome.

 

Rei pushed up his glasses and squared his shoulders.

 

Rin still couldn't get used to a shifter that needed glasses. He even had Nitori steal them one day to find out if it was true that he really needed them. The way Rei had squinted throughout the day and bumped into things had proven that he indeed needed them. It had bewildered Rin even as he couldn't help sniggering throughout the day, before having Nitori return them. The strangest part was that Rei could see perfectly in wolf form.

 

"It was a tie," Rei said.

 

"Shit!" Rin shouted, running his hand through his hair. "Another fucking tie." He glared at Haru.

 

Haru just looked at him, bored.

 

That just pissed Rin off more. Anger swelled in his chest, but today was one of those days the lust was stronger. Haru must have been able to sense it, because the look in his eyes shifted and he took a step forward.

 

"Master!" A voice shouted across the distance.

 

Rin's head twisted to look at Nitori running towards him, breaking off whatever the thing that was happening between him and Haru. Even after almost a year of this, he still wasn't sure what to call the thing between him and his Beta. Ever since Rin has taken over Iwatobi and absorbed it into the Samezuka pack there had been this strange thing growing between him and his Beta. They would race, and sometimes, they would fuck. They never talked about it and Rin wondered if maybe Haru was as confused about it as him. Other times he wondered if it might not be part of some strategic plan the shifter might have. After all, even if Haru had willingly given up his place as Alpha of the Iwatobi pack to become Samezuka's Beta, he knew with the wolf wars and how strong Samezuka and how small Iwatobi was it hadn't been much of a choice.

 

Rin's thoughts were interrupted when Nitori finally reached him. The silver hair boy panted, trying to catch his breath, clutching at Rin's robes.

 

Rin eyed the robe. It was one of his finer ones, which meant that whatever had Nitori running towards him was official business. "What is it?" Rin barked out.

 

Nitori straightened and lifted up the robe. "The fox is here."

 

Rin's eyes widened in surprise and he frowned. "Damn it." He slid the robe on and Nitori immediately began fastening the buttons.

 

"A fox?" Haru asked.

 

Rin looked at his Beta who was showing mild curiosity. It was rare for Haru to show curiosity for much of anything.

 

" _The_ Fox," Rin corrected. "He comes to harass me every now and then. Once in a while it's important."

 

Haru looked thoughtful.

 

Rin hesitated, and then figured he might as well invite Haru along. There was enough unrest in his pack without Rin having secret meetings with powerful beings without his Beta. "You coming?"

 

Haru nodded once.

 

"Fine," Rin said and gave him a lascivious grin. "But you might want to put some clothes on."

 

Haru raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. Then he was striding naked across the field and to the manor. Beside him Rei sighed and then Rin felt the pinpricks of energy across his skin, like static electricity as Rei shifted back into wolf form and trotted after Haru.

 

Rin watched the pair go with a mixture of regret and relief. It gave him time for his lust to cool. When he looked away, he noticed Nitori looking at him.

 

"Master-"

 

"Rin, Nitori. I told you to call me that when we're alone."

 

"Yes Mas-um...Rin, sir."

 

Rin rolled his eye and began walking back to the manor. "What is it it, Ai?"

 

Nitori flushed at the use of his name and hurried after Rin. "Um, Mikoshiba, told me to bring it to your attention that the pack is becoming impatient."

 

Rin grimaced. "Yeah, so?"

 

Nitori fumbled over his words. "I-I understand that this is an important decision, Master. No one is trying to force-"

 

"It sure as hell seems like it," Rin said sharply.

 

Nitori cringed and stayed quiet.

 

Good, Rin thought, as he reached the manor and walking to his rooms. He went inside and prepared himself for his meeting with the fox. Any hopes that Nitori had dropped the subject were soon dismissed when the young man spoke again.

 

"Master, it's just that it has been two years since your coming of age and you still haven't chosen a mate." Nitori's rushed out. "Now with your in-in-interactions with Master Haru, we thought you might choose him. Mikoshiba said that choosing Haru would help to calm the unrest within the pack."

 

"I know that! I don't need you telling me that," Rin said. "Just fucking drop it. I'll choose a mate when I'm damn well ready to."

 

"Yes, yes, of course," Nitori said, meekly.

 

The tone almost made Rin feel bad. Almost.

 

"Just..." Rin sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

 

Nitori nodded and after finishing helping Rin get ready for his guest, left.

 

Rin plopped down on the huge bed. As much as the conversation between Nitori annoyed him, Nitori did have a point. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea of making Haru his mate, but...it didn't feel right. At least not completely. He had doubts. Like there was something missing and even more importantly, he wasn't sure that Haru even wanted to be his mate.

 

As an Alpha it was his right to claim any unmated wolf from his pack as his mate. It was an honor and no one was likely to refuse. On top of that, his pack liked and respected him, so most would be willing. But in the end, that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted what his parents had, a true mating.

 

Rin put his arm over his eyes. "I'm a fool." To have such stupid notion in the midst of a war and while his pack was so out of tune. A mate would at least help settle the pack, a mating with Haru would be even better since it would help unite the Iwatobi members with the Samezuka, binding them even tighter.

 

"Ready?"

 

Rin jerked up, his eyes widening as he turned towards Haru's familiar voice. "Fuck! Don't scare me like that."

 

Haru simply stared at him, waiting.

 

Rin glared at him and stood up. "Come on."

 

As Rin passed Haru, he could feel it, the pull between them. There was no denying it was there. Strong, pulsing, with little sparks of friction. It shivered across his skin and made warmth pool in his stomach. There was definitely a connection between him and Haru, but the connection was weak, and tended to dissipate after a good fuck. And despite how irritating Haru could be, he liked and even respected him, which made how easily Haru bowed to his will and became Beta so infuriating. Haru should have been Alpha of his pack. How could he so easily accept being Rin's Beta? The problem was he had too many questions and even a year of being with Haru had not given Rin the courage to ask any of them. Maybe that would change if they became mates, but as much as it all made sense, his tongue always felt too heavy to bring it up. In his heart, he knew that it wasn't time. There was a piece that was missing.

 

Rin's thoughts scurried around the subject all the way to the parlor where he was to meet the fox. Just as he reached the parlor he heard voices.

 

"Do I really have to wear this?" A voice he didn't recognize asked, obviously distressed.

 

There was laughter. "Yes you absolutely have to." The fox was obviously torturing someone, but who? He didn't recognize it as someone from his pack.

 

Strange, the fox had never brought anyone with him before. It worried him. Despite how friendly Rin had grown with the fox, he never forgot who and what he was.

 

The stranger spoke again, grumbling. "I think you just enjoy teasing me."

 

There was a pout in the stranger's voice, and it almost made him want to smile. Rin shook the feeling away and opened the door. He quickly scanned the room, his eyes sliding over the fox who was happily stuffing his mouth with several sweet cakes. His cheeks puffed out as he looked up, spotting him and immediately got up from the table.

 

"Rinrin!"

 

"Don't call me that," Rin snapped and then turned away from the fox and took a step further into the room. As he stepped in the room, he looked for the second voice and as soon as he saw him he froze.

 

A shiver ran over his entire body at the sight and he knew he was gaping, but he couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. None of those things matter. The stranger sat on the forest green settee, slightly hunched over, as if trying to make himself look smaller. But there was no way to hide his large body and its firm golden muscles. He chest was bare except for an elaborate golden chain embedded with emeralds that slide over his body in intricate lopes like a shawl. It covered the top of his shoulders and over part of his chest, but left his nipples bare.

 

Rin's eyes trailed over those nipples and then down the expanse of golden skin. His gaze drifting over the hard muscular belly to the low riding ivory breeches that flared out softly towards the bottom. The material whispering as the man shifted.

 

Something flickered near the stranger's waist and Rin's attention was drawn to a golden wolf tail that danced nervously between the man's leg and the settee. A tail! Rin's head snapped back up and he was looking at the man's head, at the golden wolf ears the stuck up from sandy brown hair, twitching from side-to-side. Ears and a tail while in human form? For a wolf that was impossible, there was no in between. They were either in their complete wolf form or their complete human form, something like this...no...was it possible?

 

The fur was a deep gold, signaling that he was indeed look at what could only be a golden wolf. His astonishment grew as he stared hard at those ears, wondering if this could be some sort of trick. Rin's gaze drifted down and finally he met the wolf's eyes. Wide green eyes, that were frighten, anxious, and soft. Eyes that drew him in and stole everything away, until there was nothing left, yet so much more than there had been before.

 

 _Finally, finally_ , the words whispered in his mind and even if he couldn't understand their meaning he felt it was right.

 

Like that, in just a meeting of eyes, red and green, what was missing clicked into place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful kudos. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Next part will be from Haru's POV.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly edited and unbetaed.

Haru wasn't paying much attention when Rin walked into the parlor. He wouldn't have even volunteered to come along except he was mildly curious about the fox. It was no secret that the Samezuka pack had managed to build an alliance with the only fox left in the east, possibly the only one left in the world. No one knew exactly why the foxes had vanished or why only this one fox stayed behind. But none of that actually mattered to Haru. What brought him here was a promise he made a long time ago. A promise that might be foolish for him to still hold on to, but had made him agree to come along with Rin when he could have been soaking in Rin's private bath. Holding on to hope that the fox could be the same one he met so long ago seemed childish, but here he was.

 

He followed Rin inside the parlor when the alpha abruptly stopped. Haru tensed, wondering what happened. He could see there was someone sitting in front of Rin, but Rin was blocking the view. Haru started to step around him, when something suddenly darted towards him. He twisted around, mentally reaching for his shift, when he caught a glimpse of wide pink eyes and bouncing blond curls

 

"Haru-chan!"

 

Haru grunted as the fox threw himself at him, rocking him back with the impact. He braced himself as the fox clung to him.

 

"I missed you!" The fox said.

 

Haru didn't say anything, lost in a mixture of belief, surprise, and a startling and almost painful sort of hope that he hadn't been expecting. The emotions bubbling inside him made a flicker of a frown pour over his usual placid expression. He parted his lips to say something, but all that passed through was air, as all the words and thoughts got stuck in his throat.

 

And even the words held inside his mind were lost as the fox leaned in, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and whispered. "I kept my promise."

 

With a giggle the fox let go of him and bounced away.

 

Haru stood frozen. Not sure what to do and then all at once he was moving, turning around. Rin was still unmoving, still staring at someone. Someone...someone... could it be... Haru wanted to rush forward, but at the same time he couldn't seem to get his body to work right and an irritated puff left his lips. He moved around Rin and finally he saw him.

 

He was taller, and more muscular than the eight year Haru had known back then. Yet, even with over 10 years separating them, Haru still recognized him.  The nervous shifting the wolf made as Rin stared at him with obvious shocked at seeing a golden wolf, but Haru had seen golden wolves before. He had grown up with this golden wolf until the incident that had sent the wolf and his family away. The wolf was looking down, fidgeting. He hadn't even noticed Haru. He looked like he was trying to hide away from Rin's intent gaze.

 

It irritated Haru. He had been waiting so long and now that Haru was right in front of him, he hadn't even bothered to look at him. Haru balled up his fist at his side.

 

"Makoto," he said, his voice soft, but firm.

 

The gold wolf's head jerked up in surprise and he finally looked at Haru. Makoto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Makoto stared for a moment and then his entire expression morphed into joy and he jumped to his feet.

 

"Haruka," he said.

 

The word held such joy and longing in it that an indefinable feeling began to rise in Haru's chest, tempting him to do something, but Haru remained as he was. He simply nodded, not bothering to correct him just this once.

 

Makoto took a step forward and then stopped. He looked unsure, like he wanted to do more, but wasn't sure if the action would be welcomed. Haru thought it was troublesome. He let out another puff of annoyance.

 

He held out his hand. "Come here."

 

Makoto jumped and then flung himself forward, shifting in the midst of his excitement until a large, golden, and majestic wolf was licking his face and rubbing against him in pure joy. The golden chains Makoto had been wearing dropped down the wolf's body and ended up biting into Haru's flesh, but Haru let it go. Makoto kicked off the white pants and pressed closer to Haru.

 

Haru ran his hand through Makoto's golden fur. His Makoto had come back, just like the fox had promised.

 

"Would someone like to explain what the fuck is going on?" Rin said, his voice laced with anger.

 

Haru look up, turning his attention to his Alpha, slightly annoyed at the interruption. What he wanted to do was simply ignore Rin and take Makoto to a private place. He considered doing just that when the fox's voice rang out.

 

"Ma~ko~to~," the fox sang out. "Please come here."

 

Makoto gave a small whine and dropped away from Haru. He gave Haru an apologetic look before trotting back towards the fox. Then he plopped down in front of the fox with another soft whine.

 

The fox grinned and then scratched behind Makoto's ear.

 

Haru felt a small possessive stab go through his body at the touch. He started to take a step forward when he heard a low growl beside him. He twisted around to see Rin, standing next to him, his body practically thrumming with anger and a burning heat. His gaze was glued on Makoto.

 

"Stop touching him," Rin said sharply.

 

Words Haru had wanted to say, but Rin was saying. He looked at Rin hard, a tumble of emotions churning through him. He couldn't decide if he was glad Rin had said those words or not. The look Rin had in his eyes when he stared at Makoto...

 

Haru took a deep breath and tried to calm his emotions. This was the effect the golden wolf had on people. He couldn't blame Rin for that, even if he secretly wanted to. Haru turned his attention back to the fox. It was fine, because Haru wasn't like the others. What he had felt for Makoto went beyond him being a golden wolf. So that made him different, right? He felt something dark and questioning squeeze in his chest at the thought, but he forced it away.

 

The fox lifted his hands in a calming gesture. "So demanding, Rinrin." The fox pouted and floated in the air. "And here I came bearing gifts too."

 

Haru's eyes narrowed. "Makoto isn't a gift."

 

The fox's smile widened. "Wah! Haru is so protective of his childhood friend."

 

Haru noticed Rin turned to him at that remark, but Haru ignored him.

 

"I'm really glad you remembered Mako-chan. I admit I was a little worried you would forget him." The fox twirled in the air until he was upside down and his tail flicked back and forth. "But Haru-chan is wrong. Mako-chan is mine. We made a bargain."

 

Haru glared at the fox and then looked at Makoto. Makoto put his paws on his face and whimpered.

 

"Tch," Rin said. "So you came here with a golden wolf as a gift. Give me a break. You want something."

 

The fox rolled around and propped his elbows up, like he wasn't floating on air. He tucked his hands under his chin. "Aww, so mean, Rinrin. It is a gift. Well mostly."

 

Rin snorted.

 

"All I want is one little favor," the fox said. "Just one itsy bitsy one." He said, putting his fingers together to show just how small it was.

 

Rin gave him a suspicious look. "What is it?"

 

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

 

Rin stared at the fox.  The fox only grinned impishly back.

 

"Like hell I'm just going to give you some unknown favor. You could ask me for something outrageous or worst."

 

"Hmm, I see your point. " The fox said, rubbing his chin. "But that's my price."

 

Before Rin could say more Haru cut in. "I'll do it."

 

"What?" Rin shouted, whipping his head around to look at Haru. "Like hell you will."

 

The fox looked at Haru sadly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan, but it has to be the alpha."

 

Haru gritted his teeth, refusing to accept the answer. "Makoto shouldn't be bought by anyone."

 

"Possibly," the fox said. "But Makoto made the bargain and those are my terms. Though if Rin accepts, he is, of course, allowed to free Makoto from his bindings." The fox floated down and rubbed a finger over the collar around Makoto's neck.

 

Haru let out a low growl. Everyone looked at him in surprise.  Haru looked away, annoyed that he allowed his reaction to show. He pushed the feeling away and turned back to Rin. "Buy him."

 

Rin let out a frustrated growl. "Shut the fuck up Haru. I can't just give the fox a favor. A bargain with a fox is binding. He could ask for my whole damn pack and I would have to give it to him. I just-can't..." There was a strain in Rin's voice, like it hurt him to admit it.

 

The fox looked at them and then tilted his head. "Oh, is that it? Well, how about this then? If the favor I ask for isn't to your liking you can just give Makoto back to me and the deal will be canceled."

 

Rin looked at the fox in surprise. He frowned, suspicion written all over his face, and then slowly nodded. "All right."

 

Haru was already moving and kneeling in front of Makoto. His hands closed around the collar to pull it off.

 

The fox floated over to Rin and held out his hand. With a look of trepidation mixed with annoyance, Rin shook his hand.

 

The fox grinned and pulled away. "Oh, and one more thing. Before you can free Mako-chan I have to collect my favor. It's only fair."

 

Haru looked down at the collar that wouldn't budge. He glared at it.

 

Makoto let out a whimper and licked his hand.

 

Haru muttered. "You idiot." He wanted to know why Makoto had decided to bargain away his freedom, but right now he just wanted to get away from everyone. Rin with his heated eyes and the fox with his knowing ones.

 

"Come with me, Makoto."

 

Makoto looked at the fox and Rin, then back at Haru. He got up. Pleased, Haru began to walk out of the parlor.

 

"Hey! Wait just a minute," Rin said, but was cut off as the fox pounced on his back.

 

"Take me to my room, Rinrin!"

 

"Your room! What the hell?"

 

"Well I need a place to stay until I get my favor, don't I?"

 

Haru could hear Rin shouting behind him, as he walked out of the room and down the hall until their voices grew dim. Abruptly, he stopped. Makoto stopped beside him. Makoto tilted his head, looking up at Haru. Like this he looked more like a dog than a wolf. Haru reached down and rested his hand on Makoto's head.

 

"Welcome home, Makoto."

 

The wolf pushed into his hand and let out a soft bark.

 

The smallest smile curved Haru's lip, before it fell away and he was once again leading Makoto down the hall. The emotions were still roiling inside him, emotions that had only ever been able to be caused by Makoto and Rin. Emotions that he firmly pushed aside. He would deal with those later, for now there were other things he needed to focus on. He looked at Makoto and then at the hungry glances he was getting as they moved further down the hall.

 

Haru glared at the wolves until they looked away. He quickened his pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments. I always let out a joyful squeal whenever I get one. Yay for comments. Also thank you for all the wonderful kudos. I appreciate it. Next chapter we get to see how Makoto's dealing with everything.


	4. Mixed Signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed.

Makoto wasn't sure how the day had turned out like this. One moment he had been terrified of who he was being sold to and the next he was reunited with his best friend. At least he still considered Haru his best friend, but it had been so long. Would Haru still think of him that way? The though made Makoto's ears droop just a little, but he quickly dismissed the thought. What mattered was that he found Haru again and Haru remembered him.

 

In the ten years since he had last seen Haru, Makoto had never forgotten him. He had longed to see him again, and even when he finally gave up hope that would ever happen, it still didn't stop the longing. Now, when Makoto had finally lost all hope he was reunited with Haru, possibly permanently...but that wasn't completely true. It wasn't Haru that he had been given to, but the Alpha that fox had called Rin.

 

Just the thought of the alpha made Makoto's heart beat fast in his chest. Just having their eyes meet just that once was terrifying. Something electric had thrummed through his entire being and it felt like at any moment he thought he might be devoured. But what was really scary was that for a second, Makoto wanted to be devoured. The feeling was like nothing he ever felt before. The only thing close to it was the feeling he got with Haru.

 

 _But that doesn't make sense,_ Makoto thought. The feeling he got with Haru was like sinking into a warm embrace and being surrounded with warmth. It made him feel safe and a bit vulnerable. The feeling was nothing like How Rin made him feel, but even though mentally he knew that, something in his gut said the feeling was similar.

 

Makoto tried to piece together why he felt that way when Haru stopped in front of a door. Makoto tilted his head, his tail wagging as he waited. Haru for a moment looked unsure and then his brow cleared and he pushed open the door. Inside was an elaborate room, with a large bed in the center. Silks and sheer clothes of various colors were draped around the bed. Everything was stunningly beautiful and held a decadence Makoto had never seen before.

 

His eyes widened as he stared afraid to go in and somehow taint the beauty of the room. Haru didn't share those qualms and stepped inside without pause.

 

"You'll be staying here," Haru said, and there was an inflection to his voice, almost like an order.

 

Makoto shrank a little at the tone, but hesitantly padded into the room.  He looked at the door then back at the room. Was he really expected to stay in such extravagance? Wouldn't the Alpha protest? He shivered again at the thought of Rin, but firmly pushed him out of his mind.

 

"You're hiding," Haru said flatly.

 

Makoto jerked his head up in surprise. His eyes meeting Haru's bright blue ones. At first he thought that somehow had figured out what he was thinking and was calling him on it, but then Haru gave an impatient huff and his eyes ran over Makoto's wolf form.

 

Oh. Oh! Makoto shifted smoothly. Shifting always came easy for him, he didn't need to concentrate, it was simply like moving from one place to another inside of him. Then he was sitting in front of Haru on the rug, his legs tucked under him, as a man.

 

Haru sucked in a breath and Makoto blinked confused green eyes at him. Haru was staring at him with a burning intensity. It made his skin prickle and his stomach tightened. For a moment Makoto didn't understand why Haru was looking at him. Then he watched Haru's gaze traveled down his body and Makoto followed it with his eyes.

 

He was naked! He flushed in embarrassment. His golden skin tinted pink as he hurried to cover his privates with his hands. How could he do something so stupid and in front of Haru? What must Haru think of him? He was too afraid to look at the man and check. There was the sound of shifting and the slid of cloth, then he felt something slid over his shoulder. Makoto looked up to see the blanket that had been on the bed was now draped over him.

 

Haru looked to the side. "Better?"

 

Makoto couldn't help smiling as he tugged the blanket tightly around him. "Thank you."

 

Haru looked at him and a small almost tender smile spread across his lips. The sight made Makoto catch his breath and his cheeks flushed. "Haru," he said softly.

 

Haru's eyes widen, the pupils dilating, and suddenly he was walking towards Makoto. Makoto stood frozen, wondering what he had done, and then Haru's hand slid over his cheek. Makoto sucked in a breath as heat slid over his body. He leaned into the touch and for a moment nothing matter. Not who he was, what was happening to him, none of it matter because Haru was touching him and it felt so right.

 

The door slammed open, startling Makoto. Haru didn't move, but Makoto jerked back. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw the Alpha stepping into the room with a dark scowl on his face.

 

"That damn fox. He's already causing trouble and he hasn't even been here for ten minutes," Rin said as he closed the door behind him. The wolf paused in his rant to look at them.

 

Makoto flushed at the scene they must have made. Makoto naked with a blanket wrapped around him, on his knees and Haru standing over him, his hand no longer reaching for him, but an intense energy about him directed at Makoto.

 

Rin raised an eyebrow and leaned back at the door. "What's this, Haru? Playing with my things without my permission."

 

Haru stiffened. "Makoto isn't a thing."

 

"No and he isn't _your_ concubine either, so why is he in this room."

 

Makoto didn't miss the emphasis on your. Did that mean he was Rin's concubine? Then he gasped and looked at Haru as Rin's words sank in. This was a room for Haru's concubine."

 

Haru gave him a slightly guilt look, before shaking his head and looking at Rin. "It's not like that."

 

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with moving him to the room next to mine."

 

"No," Haru said firmly.

 

Rin bared his teeth. "Haru, I believe you're forgetting who's the beta here and who's the alpha."

 

He could see the tension between the two and it reminded Makoto that when he had left the Iwatobi pack, it had been Haru that been next in line as Alpha. So why was he here? And if he believed what Rin said, then Haru was the wolf's Beta. Even the fox had implied Haru wasn't the Alpha. It had confused Makoto then, but he had assumed it just meant that since this was the Samezuka pack. Questions rose up inside him, but another one beat heavier than all the rest.

 

Then Rin's growl grew louder and though Haru didn't growl back, his body was coiled and ready. It was obvious he had no intention of backing down.

 

"P-please stop!" Makoto shouted.

 

Both wolves turned in his direction and Makoto shrank back, trying to burying himself deeper into the blankets. He was glad they had stopped fighting, but now their attention was on him and all Makoto wanted to do was hide, but he couldn't and a question beat inside his chest, demanding to be asked.

 

He swallowed and gathered his courage. "I...Am I a concubine?"

 

Rin's eyes widened and Haru scowled. He glared at Rin with a look that said, "This is your fault."

 

Rin glared back. "You started it," he mumbled.

 

Rin took a step forward and Makoto scrambled back.

 

Rin froze and a flicker of disappoint covered his face before vanishing into an angry scowl. "Shit! I'm not going to do anything to you.? I'm not some sort of monster."

 

Makoto winced. "Sorry."

 

"Rin don't yell," Haru said, his face once again an expressionless mask.

 

Rin flipped Haru off, but when he spoke again his voice was calmer and gentler. "You're not a concubine."

 

Makoto nodded slowly. "Then...what am I?"

 

"You're Makoto," Haru said, calmly.

 

Rin rolled his eyes. "What a mess."

 

"Sorry," Makoto said softly.

 

"You don't have to apologize," Haru said, once again glaring at Rin.

 

Rin ran a hand through his hair. "Would you stop glaring at me?" He turned back to Makoto. "This isn't your fault."

 

Makoto wanted to believe him, but... He shook his head and gave a sad smile. "It is. I'm a gold wolf." He curled his tail around himself. "Just being around me makes people change. I'm sorry. It might be better to just send me away." He lowered his head.

 

"No way," Rin said.

 

Makoto closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't think." Of course he wouldn't want to give up a golden wolf. "Then maybe I should be kept separately from everyone."

 

Silence hung in the room. Then he felt a hand touch his chin. Makoto's eyes snapped open and he looked into red wine.

 

"I said this isn't your fault. Haru and I are always like this, especially when it comes to something we both want."

 

Makoto flushed. Being so close to Rin made his breath tightened in his chest. And his touch sent delicious shivers down his spine. Makoto started to move away, but Rin's grip tightened on his chin.

 

Makoto's green eyes widened and for a moment he was transfixed by Rin's gaze. Those wine eyes darkened and for a moment Makoto thought he might kiss him.

 

"Rin," Haru said, a warning in his voice.

 

Rin frowned and then reluctantly pulled away. Rin's hand brushed across Makoto's cheek before he dropped his hand and took a step back. Haru was glaring at him, but Rin just smirked.

 

"In any case, I think Makoto is right. We should probably separate him from the rest of the pack," Rin stated.

 

Makoto's shoulders sagged, but he nodded.

 

Haru narrowed his eyes.

 

"Hey! I'm not saying I'm going to put you in a dungeon," Rin said, raising his hands defensively. "But we should at least keep you in a place that'll be safe for you."

 

Haru tilted his head and then nodded. "Where?"

 

Rin grinned. "I have the perfect place. Just have to make the preparations. Until then I guess he can stay here." He fixed Haru with a look. "But keep your hands off."

 

Haru looked away.

 

Rin glared at him, but seemed satisfied. "All right, I'll be back. Haru make sure to keep an eye on him. I don't want anything happening to him."

 

"Of course.," Haru said.

 

Makoto looked between the two. It was strange, but despite the tension between the two, they seemed to understand each other on a level beyond words. It was almost like a physical bond. For a minute something painful went through Makoto at the thought and he had to look away.

 

Rin and Haru shared a look, before Rin abruptly spun on his heel and strode of the room. The alpha was like a force of nature, his presence demanding to be heard, and even after he was gone his presence was still felt.

 

"Don't worry Makoto," Haru said, awkwardly reaching out to pat his shoulder

 

Makoto flinched back.

 

Haru's eyes widened and a flicker of hurt pass through them before it was quickly shuttered.

 

Instantly, Makoto felt bad. "Sorry, Haruka, you just surprised me."

 

Haru gave a clipped nod. "I'll guard the door."

 

"Ah, okay," Makoto said softly, not being able to meet Haru's eyes.

 

For a long moment nothing happened and then Haru turned away and walked out the door.

 

Makoto was alone again and he felt even more confused than before. He laid down, curling in on himself as he tried to figure out what to do. A wave of exhaustion hit him as soon as he lay down and he gave up trying to think. For now, he just let himself rest. He closed his eyes and hoped for no dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and wonderful comments. I apologize for how long it took to update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. His Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed.

Rin marched down the hall, his entire body thrumming with energy. The way everyone moved out of his way made it clear just how overwhelming his presence could be. Rin paid only as much attention as he needed to, instead he was focused on the plan ahead. His toothy grin spread. For once that damn fox had done something right. A golden wolf was just what they needed. With him the safety of the pack could be assured and all that bullshit about mates would finally stop.

 

Of course there was still the problem of Haru. Rin's brow creased a little and he felt something twist in his gut. Haru. The thought of the wolf made heat and annoyance go through him as well as another emotion he didn't want to think about. He mentally shook the feeling away. Haru would be fine. He would get over it. It was for the best after all. Besides, Rin was the Alpha and Makoto belonged to him now. He didn't need Haru's permission.

 

_"Makoto isn't a thing."_

Rin froze as Haru's words echoed through his head. He balled up his fist and gritted his teeth. He knew that. Just the look of him, those soft green eyes, the hesitant smile, the hint of red on his cheeks told Rin he was much more than just an object. No, Makoto wasn't a thing. He knew that. He could feel it in every aspect of his body, every part of him that want to take the golden wolf and push him to the ground and ravage him and mark him as him. No, Makoto wasn't a thing.

 

 _He's mine!_ The thought resonated through him so strongly, it took all his energy not to turn back around and get the gold wolf and take him right then and there. He stood in the hall, his body straining until he finally regained control of himself.

 

In time, he would claim the wolf, but for now he had things he needed to do. First he needed to keep him safe and put his plan to fruition.

 

"Master? Is something wrong?"

 

The meek voice of the boy helped to bring him back to himself and he turned to Nitori, who was looking at him with a deeply worried expression. "I'm fine Ai."

 

Ai hesitated, like he wanted to say something before he nodded. "Did the meeting with the fox go well, Master?"

 

Rin grinned. "Better than expected. I need you to go to the archive and find me any information you can on golden wolves."

 

"Yes!" Ai said, joy spreading across his face, not even flinching at the strange request. "I'm glad everything went well."

 

Rin waved his hand dismissively. "By the way, where's that annoying advisor of mine? I finally got some news that should get him off his back."

 

The flush of happiness Ai originally had on his face, drained out and he began fidgeting. "He is -um, with...."

 

Rin growled. "I'll kill him!" He stomped off and towards the upper rooms.

 

"Chigusa is with them Master!" Ai called after him, but Rin ignored him.

 

He much up the stairs, until he was on the highest levels of the Manor. He walked pass room after room, until he finally reached the one he was looking forward. His gut reaction was just to barge in, but even he had some semblance of survival instinct.

 

He pounded on the door. "Gou!"

 

There was a loud exclaimed followed by laughter, and then the door was pulled open by Chigusa. She bowed to Rin. "Welcome Master."

 

"Where's Gou?" Rin demanded as he strode into the room.

 

"She's in the sitting room having tea."

 

Rin gave a clip nod and marched into the room where he saw his sister having tea with his advisor, Mikoshiba. As soon as his eyes met the man a menacing growl spilled from his through.

 

"What the hell are you doing with my sister Mikoshiba?"

 

Before the man could speak up, Gou spoke up. "He's keeping me company, since you hardly ever come to see me anymore."

 

Rin whipped his head around, but sighed at the look on his sister's face. "Gou, you know it's not like that. I'm just busy."

 

Gou sighed. "You're always busy."

 

Rin ran a hand through his hair. "Gou."

 

She smiled. "I know, big brother. I just miss you."

 

Rin's shuffled. "Sorry. Maybe, we can have dinner tonight."

 

Gou's eyes brightened. "Really?"

 

Rin nodded. "Actually there's someone I want you to meet."

 

A curious glint crossed Gou's eyes.

 

Rin waved his hand. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I need to speak to that jerkwad over there."

 

"Rin!" Gou scolded.

 

Rin ignored it and focused on Mikoshiba, who despite everything didn't see perturbed by the events. Instead he stood and bowed to Gou.

 

"It was lovely having tea with you, Mistress."

 

Gou blushed. "Thanks for keeping me company."

 

"Any time," Mikoshiba said.

 

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Rin growled out and grabbed Mikoshiba, dragging him out of the room.

 

"We'll talk later, Gou."

 

Once they had bypassed Hana and were back in the hall, Rin slammed the man against the wall.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?"

 

"Not so rough, " Mikoshiba said, giving an awkward laugh. "I swear, I was just having tea. She gets lonely."

 

Rin narrowed his eyes. "She's off limits."

 

Mikoshiba sighed. "Rin, how long are you planning to make her a princess in an ivory tower? She can't stay like this forever."

 

"However long she needs." Rin said, staring Mikoshiba in the eye.

 

"She needs or you need?"

 

"Both," Rin said.

 

"Rin."

 

Rin pulled away, annoyed. It annoyed him that Mikoshiba refused to be intimidated by him, at least not completely. Then again, Mikoshiba had run the Samezuka wolves until Rin came until powers. He was an Alpha through and through, and in normal circumstances, Mikoshiba would have left to create his own pack, but he decided to stay and become Rin's advisor. Though Rin gather that he might have stayed more for Gou than for him. Even so, Mikoshiba had been invaluable; his advice had helped him keep this pack together, even with the mixing of Iwatobi.

 Rin turned away. "You know I can't allow it. Gou is strong willed and spirited, but physically she is too delicate. With the war..." Rin shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

 

Mikoshiba didn't refute it. "But at least with the pack."

 

Rin glared at him. "Weren't you just getting on my case about the unrest in the pack?"

 

Mikoshiba's lips tightened. "But if you would just chose a mate then perhaps it would settle."

 

Rin rolled his eyes, but this time a grin spread across his lips. "Actually about that. I think I may have found a solution."

 

Mikoshiba blinked and then grinned. "So you finally have chosen! How did Haru react? I mean he can be a bit fussy, but I knew he would come around."

 

"What?" Rin asked, not following.

 

Mikoshiba frowned. "Haru. You did ask him, didn't you?"

 

"Why the hell does everyone assume that I'll mate with Haru?" Rin asked.

 

Mikoshiba looked stunned and then laughed. "Maybe because you guys are always screwing each other like bunnies."

 

Rin flushed and turned away. "It's not like that. T-that's just stress release."

 

"Uh huh," Mikoshiba said and Rin could almost feel the knowing smirk directed his way.

 

"Like I said, it's not him," Rin said, facing Mikoshiba.

 

"Then who is it?" Mikoshiba asked, confused.

 

"You haven't met him yet. He was a gift from the fox. A golden wolf." A wide grin spread across his face. "Do you know what this mean?"

 

Mikoshiba's eyes widened. " A golden wolf, but...how?"

 

"It was a trade."

 

Mikoshiba frowned. "Rin, that's dangerous. A deal with a fox is never cheap."

 

"I know and I'll take care of it, but what's most important is that we have a golden wolf and once I make him my mate, then the war won't matter."

 

Mikoshiba looked thoughtful and then nodded. "I can see your point, but do you think it'll be that easy?"

 

"Hell no. I'm not an idiot, but it'll be a start."

 

Mikoshiba nodded. "If everything about what they say about golden wolves is true, then this might be just the solution we need."

 

Rin nodded. "See, finally things are going right. This is also an opportunity to look into our other problem."

 

Mikoshiba face grew stern. "The spy."

 

"Exactly. With the news of the golden wolf being here, I'm sure we might be able to catch him finally."

 

"I'll get right on it, " Mikoshiba said."

 

"Thanks," Rin said. "Oh and one more thing, Mikoshiba."

 

The advisor turned to him, waiting. "Yeah."

 

"Stay away from my sister or I'll rip your arms off."

 

Mikoshiba blinked. "You really are serious."

 

Rin gave him a toothy grin. "Try me."

 

Mikoshiba blinked again and then laughed as he walked away.

 

"Idiot," Rin grumbled.

 

Rin didn't immediately head downstairs nor did he go back to Gou's room to explain about the golden wolf. Instead he walked down the hall, passing the mostly empty rooms that once held all the royal family and those closest to him. The Matsuoka's had been the once proud royals, Master of all wolfkind, uniting them as one, that was until his great-grandfather's time when things fell apart and a once united people had been divided into angry tribes, tearing each other apart. When the humans entered the wars things just got even worse.

 

His father had dreamed to bring the wolves back together, to unite them and build an alliance between them and a human. A world where both could live in peace. His father had died trying to build that dream. His mother had tried holding on after that, but with the death of their father, it didn't take long for her to wilt away. It was rare for one from a true-mated pair to survive the death of their mate. That she had lived as long as she did was a sign of the strength of her spirit and her devotion to her children.

 

Rin couldn't ask for better parents and it was why now he had to stay strong for not only his pack, but to bring wolfkind back together. He planned to achieve his father's dream, no matter what.

 

Rin stopped in front of the room, the one that he hadn't entered since his mother's death. Taking a deep breath, he removed the key from his neck and opened the door. With a creak the large door opened, revealing a grand room. Even covered in dust, the room was beautiful, majestic, one fit to hold the family of the royals. Yet, for all its beauty, Rin couldn't help feeling cold and lonely here. A tiny figure grasping for greatness.

 

He shook the feeling off. Instead he wandered the room, taking not of everything and then finally nodding. He was sure of it. This would be the place. No one would think to look for Makoto here and on top of that there was the secret passageways that only he and Gou knew about. It was perfect.

 

After all, his future mate deserved the best. He felt a twinge inside him and he curled his fist, trying to ignore the feeling that there was something wrong with what he was doing, to Makoto, to Haru. He pushed it away. This was for his pack, for his father's dream, everything else didn't matter.

 

Rin turned away and locked the doors behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such wonderful comments and kudos. I cherish each one I get and it really helps keep me motivated. Again I apologize for the delay in getting the chapter out. I'll actually be doing regular updates on all my fics. Unfortunately that doesn't mean an update on this fic every week, but an update on one of my fics every week. At least that means more frequent updates than it has been. 
> 
> This was more a chapter to build on the plot aspect of the story, so I hope that it wasn't too longwinded. We'll get back more to the relationship issues in the next chapter. :)


	6. True Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru learns that dealings with foxes are never what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed.

Haru tried to ignore the swirling in his stomach. Makoto had flinched when he reached out to him. His stomach clenched and bubbled and he placed a hand on it, trying to somehow contain the churning. Did Makoto think he was like the others who wanted him? Could he say he was really all that different? Mentally, he shook his head. No, he was different. Makoto was important to him, not because he was a golden wolf, but because he was Makoto.

 

That thought made some of the churning settle. Still, he knew that wasn't enough. Somehow he would have to prove to Makoto that was the case. Perhaps he shouldn't have put Makoto in the room meant for Haru's concubine, and though he did desire Makoto greatly, he had simply wanted the shifter to be near him. Haru's brow furrowed. How did he show Makoto that without it being taken the wrong way?

 

"Haru-chan!" A voice squeal and suddenly he had a wiggly armful of blond hair and foxtail.

 

Haru didn't even flinch, just held the fox. His expression a blank mask.

 

"Haru-chan, I'm bored. Come and play with me."

 

"No," Haru said simply.

 

The fox pouted and rubbed his blond had against Haru's chest. "Haru-chan is no fun! Oh I know! Why don't you show me around? In return I'll answer any questions you have about Mako-chan."

 

Haru couldn't help perking up at the thought, but discarded the thought. He needed to watch over Makoto. Though he doubted anyone would try to enter the room, Haru knew from experience that people could be unpredictable when it concerns a golden wolf. The thought made him remember the day Makoto left and what had ensued leading up to that event.

 

Firmly, He shook his head. "No."

 

"Eh? Why not?" the fox asked, and then jumped out of Haru's arm, floating just above the floor. He did a happy little twirl and raised his hands excitedly in the air. "I know! You're worried about leaving Mako-chan alone, right?"

 

Haru didn't bother answering.

 

"But that's simple! Haru can send someone he trusts to watch Makoto, and as an extra bonus I'll put a little fox magic so no one will open the door."

 

"No," Haru said.

 

"But doesn't Haru want to know why Mako-chan sold himself to me?"

 

Haru felt his resolve waver.

 

"No? I guess it's not important then," the fox said, rubbing his chin. "Haru-chan doesn't care about what has happened to Makoto-" Haru twitched. "-or about Makoto's mate."

 

Haru's entire body stilled at that. Makoto had a mate.

 

The fox shrugged and turned to walk away. "Oh well! I guess I'll have to look around myself. See ya, Haru-chan."

 

"Wait," Haru said softly.

 

The fox stopped, one leg in the air.

 

Haru struggled with his words. His mind felt off-kilter. _Makoto had a mate. But he can't... He..._ "Golden wolves don't have mates."

 

The fox leaned backwards, until he had flips over and was floating upside down in the air. His bushy tail was swaying back and forth. "Wrong! All wolves have mates. But Golden wolves are even better, they have true mates."

 

"True mates?" Haru asked. He felt his heart beating rapidly and he started to open his mouth to ask for an explanation, but the fox interrupted.

 

"Uh, uh," the fox said, wagging his finger. "Haru-chan has to show me around if he wants me to answer more questions."

 

Haru considered it, but if Makoto really had a mate, a true mate, he had to know. Slowly he nodded. "Wait here."

 

The fox looked at him curiously, but nodded.

 

Haru gave one more glance to Makoto's closed door then walked with a purposeful stride. His senses reached out. Even though Haru was officially Rin's Beta, he still had the blood of an Alpha. Therefore he could eel out the members of his pack, the Iwatobi pack. His senses reached out, finding the one he was looking for easily.

 

It helped that Rei tend to go to the same locations often. This time he was in the main family's private Wind Room. Rei had been delighted to have been given permission to be in the room and he often sat there staring at the stained glass or watching the currents swirl around. For a moment he simply watched Rei there, sitting on his haunches, his bluish fur ruffled by the wind as he stared endlessly around him.

 

"Rei," Haru finally said.

 

Immediately Rei sat up and turned to Haru, padding towards him. The man didn't switch out of his wolf form, but Rei rarely did if he didn't have to. Haru had always found it different, but if Rei preferred to be in wolf form, Haru saw no reason to force him out of it unless utterly necessary.

 

"I need you to guard someone for me."

 

Rei gave a small nod and then the two of them were walking back to where Makoto was. When they reached the door he felt a sigh of relief nearly past his lips to see that the fox had stayed where he had asked him too. Though the fox seemed intent of shooting out pink and blue marbles across the floor, giggling as unsuspecting bystanders tripped over them.

 

"What are you doing?" Haru asked softly.

 

The fox straightened up guiltily and immediately tried to shove the marbles behind his back. Some of the marbles spilled from his hand, ping against the floor.

 

"Uh..."

 

Rei let out a disdainful snort.

 

The fox's attention was immediately drawn to Rei. "Is this the..."

 

The fox's words trailed off as a glow began to radiate from his sleeve. The fox's eyes widened and he pulled back his sleeve to stare at a pearl bracelet encircling his wrist that was putting off a bright glow. His pink eyes widened and he stared at it for a moment, before his gaze drifted back to Rei.

 

Then a wide smile spread across his face. Confused, Haru looked from the fox to Rei, to see a strange look shining in Rei's eyes, right before the fox pounced the wolf, wrapping his arms around Rei's neck.

 

"It's you."

 

Rei let out a soft whine and looked at Haru.

 

Haru shrugged.

 

The fox pulled back, giving Rei some breathing room, but not completely letting go. "Can you change? I want to see you."

 

The wolf broke free from the fox's grip and backed away.

 

Haru watched the scene curiously, wondering exactly what was going on, but his attention drifted back to the door. The thought of Makoto having a mate, swirled in his stomach. Haru turned to the fox again, who was staring intently at Rei.

 

"Fox."

 

The fox turned to Haru with a questioning look.

 

"Makoto," Haru said.

 

"Oh! The mate. Okay, I'll tell you everything!" He bounded to his feet, and tugged at Rei as he made his way to Makoto's door.

 

He pushed the door opened and bounced inside.

 

Makoto made a startled squeak. "What is going on?"

 

"Mako-chan! I missed you," the fox said hugging the gold wolf, but not quite letting Rei go.

 

Haru was feeling more and more confused by the second, but he closed the door behind him.

 

"But you just saw me," Makoto said, even more bewildered.

 

"But that was hours ago and so much has happened," the fox said with a bright smile, before pulling away and wrapping his arm's around Rei's neck.

 

Rei gave Haru a pleading look, but Haru's attention was already drifting. His gaze slid over Makoto, who had a loose robe on, that was a bit too small on him. The robe opened in a v, revealing his muscular chest, and stopped mid-thigh, giving Haru a look at golden legs. Haru's heart quicken and he could feel heat stirring in his stomach.

 

Makoto must have caught his lok, because he flushed. "Sorry, I-I don't have any clothes, and this was the only thing that sort of fit."

 

Haru swallowed and nodded. ""I'll make sure to have some clothes brought to you."

 

Makoto gave him a grateful look and something tense inside of Haru, began to relax.

 

"You two are so flirty!" The fox said with a giggle.

 

Haru glanced to the fox who was still clinging to Rei, despite Rei's struggles to get away, though Haru noticed that the wolf didn't struggle too much.

 

Finally, the fox let go of Rei to clap his hands together. "Oh right! We were going to talk about Makoto's mat?"

 

"My mate?" Makoto squeaked out.

 

Haru narrowed his eyes and glared at fox. Had the fox lied about Makoto having a mate?

 

The fox held out his hand defensively. "Don't look at me like that Haru-chan. It's true that Makoto has a true mate. All gold wolves do."

 

"I-I do," Makoto asked, his face flushed, but curious.

 

The fox nodded. "Even though everyone think golden wolves don't have mates, that's just not true. It's just golden wolves are often stolen away from their mates."

 

Haru frowned.

 

"Stolen?" Makoto asked, confused.

 

The fox nodded firmly. "Anyone can force a golden wolf to connect with them for their power, but once a golden wolf is tied to his true mate, no one can control it. It is only with his true mate can a gold wolf be truly free. "

 

Makoto gaped. "But how?"

 

"Oh don't worry, you definitely have one. All golden wolves do. You actually probably have even seen them."

 

Haru frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

 

The fox pouted. "Haru-chan doesn't trust me. It's true. Golden wolves see their mate the day they are born in a vision."

 

"But I wouldn't remember that."

 

The fox shrugged. "True, but your body remembers. Actually you can tell by..."

 

Haru sucked in a breath, waiting.

 

"Tell by..." The fox trailed off again and scratched his chin, then gave them a sheepish look. "I forgot."

 

Haru let out a sigh, but turned his attention back to Makoto. His Makoto had a true mate and the only way for him to be truly free was to find that mate. Haru felt a twist in his gut. And then it dawned on him. He wanted that person to be him. He wanted to be Makoto's true mate.

 

Makoto looked at him, giving him a shy smile. "Haru?"

 

Haru realized he had been staring. He quickly looked away.

 

Makoto chuckled.

 

The sound made something warm spread through his chest.

 

"Come on, you should change. Please!" the fox begged, once again clinging to Rei.

 

It looked like Rei finally couldn't take anymore and he broke free from the fox's grip and ran to the door, only to freeze when he realized he wouldn't be able to open the door like he was now. Rei seemed to struggle and then he changed. The shift took less than a second and then he was yanking the door open and shifting once again into wolf form.

 

The fox stared with his mouth gaping. "He's beautiful."

 

Haru sighed. "Rei."

 

The fox slowly dragged his gaze back to Haru. "Huh?"

 

"His name. Rei."

 

The fox stared and then a bright smile spread across his face. He bounded out of the room. "Rei-chan!"

 

Haru sighed and stood up. He went to the door.

 

"Haru."

 

Haru stopped and turned back to Makoto.

 

Makoto was twisted his rob underneath him and Haru suddenly realized that Makoto wasn't wearing any underwear. His mouth went dry.

 

"Can you stay with me? I don't like being alone," Makoto muttered, his a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

"Sure," Haru said. "Clothes first though."

 

Makoto gave him a wide grateful smile and those green eyes shimmered with joy.

 

And at that moment, Haru knew that there was no way he could ever let Makoto go, true mate or not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for your comments. I was planning a lot more for this chapter, but that'll come in the next chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be a bit more mature.


	7. Changing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto doesn't like his effect on people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed.

Makoto twisted around, bending his body in awkward angles as he tried to reach the buttons behind him. He let out a small huff of annoyance. "Why are the fastens in the back anyway?"

 

Taking a deep breathing and settling his face into determination, he braced himself against the wall with one hand and curved his back. Then he slid his hand behind him and began reaching for the fastens. He could feel it over his fingers, He twisted one of the hook like fastens, trying to get it to slid into the hoop. Almost, almost...

 

"What are you doing?" Haru asked as he stepped back into the room.

 

Makoto jumped and lost his grip. The fasten fell from his fingers. He groaned. "I can't fasten it." He pressed his face against his forearm, too embarrassed to face Haru. He must have looked ridiculous.

 

Haru was quiet behind him. "I'll do it."

 

Makoto turned and gave Haru a smile filled with relief. "Thank you, Haru!"

 

Haru looked away. "Turn around."

 

Makoto grinned and turned.

 

He heard Haru step behind him and a touch of warm breath against his skin. A shiver went through Makoto and he swallowed, suddenly hyper aware of just how close Haru was. He scrambled to find words to ease the jittery feelings welling up inside him.

 

"I think this is the type of outfit you're supposed to have servants for." He laughed and then realized what he just said. "Oh! Um, not that I mean that you're a servant, Haru. Just that, it's impossible for a person to put it on alone." Makoto could feel heat burning up his cheek as he rambled on, feeling even more awkward.

 

Makoto opened his mouth to say something, anything, when Haru's fingers brushed over his skin. He caught his breath. The touch was cool, almost cold, and sent electric jolts through his body. Such a small touch shouldn't have felt so intimate, but it did. And Makoto caught himself wanting to lean back and feel it again.

 

"Makoto," Haru said, and paused in his fastening.

 

"Y-yes?" Makoto said, wondering if Haru had caught how weird Makoto was acting.

 

"I..."Haru let out a small frustrated huff. There was a long pause.

 

"Haru?" Makoto asked, concerned.

 

"Nothing," Haru said and then continued fastening the shirt and stepped back.

 

Makoto rolled his shoulder, testing the fit. The shirt was snug against his skin. It was a sleeveless red shirt with a design of golden branches across it. The pants he wore were snug around his hips and flowed down the legs, the fabric whispering as it touched. They were also red and continued the branches design. Makoto had never seen clothes quite like it, and though they were nice, he couldn't help feeling like it didn't quite fit him.

 

"I feel strange," Makoto said.

 

"They don't fit?" Haru asked.

 

Makoto shook his head, rubbing his hand over his bare arms. "No, that's not it. I guess I just feel like they're not really me."

 

Haru tilted his head and nodded. "Maybe, but you look good."

 

Makoto flushed, feeling pleasure go through him at the compliment. "Thank you." He ran his fingers down the side of his pants, feeling the smooth fabric. He frowned as he looked down at it. "But they're kind of tight don't you think?"

 

His question was met with silence and so he looked up to see Haru staring at him, his eyes dark as he looked over Makoto with a look Makoto had never seen on his face before. It made delicious shivers go through his body. "H-Haru?"

 

Haru blinked and then quickly looked away. "Maybe a little."

 

Makoto flushed and then tugged at the clothes. "Maybe I should change. The fox might have my old clothes, though those weren't really any bet-"

 

Suddenly there was a firm hand on his wrist. Somehow Haru had silently crossed the distance between them. "It's fine."

 

Makoto swallowed and staring at Haru, it didn't feel fine. It felt dangerous and crazy and unbearably hot, and a ton of emotions swirled in his stomach and none of those emotions could be considered fine. He opened his mouth to say something and suddenly lips pressed against his. His eyes widened in surprise and then he was melting. Heat infused every part of him at the touch of Haru's lips against his. It felt wonderful and confusing, but mostly wonderful.

 

Then a tongue was pushing into his mouth, and it was strange to se the usually passive man, so aggressively tasting him. Makoto reached out, needing to hold on to something, to stop himself from falling into the emotions surrounding him. He held on to Haru's hips.  Which was a very bad, good idea, because Haru was suddenly grinding into him and it felt amazing. He moaned and pushed back, wanting to feel more.

 

Then as sudden as it happened it stopped and Haru was pulling back, looking shocked and worried. "Makoto."

 

Makoto blinked and then stumbled back. He shook his head, feeling fear slide through him, and he kept stepping back, until his back smacked against the wall. "Haru! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

 

Haru's expression shifted to confusion and then horror.

 

Makoto felt terrible. Seeing the look on Haru's face he realized what he had done. The pull of the gold wolf must have affected Haru. This was what Makoto was, what he did to people. Just like he had done all those years ago. Maybe he should be locked away, kept where he couldn't hurt anyone by turning them into this. The worst part was that he had enjoyed it and even now he wanted Haru to touch him again. To feel the passion that had had broken from that normally cool exterior.

 

Haru took a step forward. "Makoto."

 

"No!" Makoto said, withdrawing from his friend. "Y-you should go."

 

Haru's eyes widened and then his entire expression shuttered. He nodded and then walked away, shutting the door firmly behind him.

 

Makoto slid down the wall until his butt hit the floor. He felt broken. He had ruined everything. He had finally found Haru again. The one person that he had always hoped to see again. And he had taken their friendship and twisted it. Makoto wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face into his knees.

 

He wanted to cry, but no tears came. Instead he sat there and wished for something to change, to not be what he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't out on monday as promised, but at least it's only two days late. This chapter ended up being a bit short. Sorry about that. I sort of got stuck on it a bit, so instead of forcing it, I decided to keep it short instead. Still I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed.

 

"They're late," Rin muttered in annoyance. The Alpha paced back and forth, glancing at the door impatiently.

 

"Who exactly are we waiting for?" Gou asked as she crossed the room to sit at the dining room table.

 

"Haru and... it's a surprise," Rin hedged.

 

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the servants cleaning out our parents' room, would it?" Gou pulled out her chair and slid into her seat.

 

Rin stiffened. He turned to face his sister, flabbergasted. "How did you even know about that?"

 

Gou gave her brother a bright smile and winked. "I have my ways."

 

Rin wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. Just how much did his sister know? He had meant to sit her down and talk about it. Would she be okay that he was planning to move someone in those rooms. He chewed on his bottom lip. Rin started to ask her about it when there was a knock on the door. Instantly excitement surged through Rin and he hurried to the door, pausing to compose himself before swinging the door open. In front of him was Haru with his usual bored expression on. Somehow that irritated Rin.

 

"You're late," Rin growled out.

 

Haru shrugged. Just behind Haru, Makoto stood. He looked nervous.

 

 

Rin would have nettled Haru more, but he didn't want to keep Makoto waiting in the Haru. He stepped away from the door. Haru walked inside, Makoto following timidly behind him. Before Makoto could go any further, Rin grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the side.

 

Makoto let out a small squeak of surprise

 

Rin couldn't help chuckling. Such a sound coming from such a muscular guy was sort of cute.

 

"Ah - Alpha Matsuoka?" Makoto questioned.

 

Rin didn't answer. Instead he let his gaze roamed over Makoto. He was wearing the red pants suit that he had sent over. Originally it had been commissioned for Mikoshiba, but hadn't fit him. When Haru had sent a request to Rin about clothes, Rin had went straight to his advisor's closet and took it out. Rin couldn't help admiring how the red cloth slid over Makoto's golden skin. Somehow, seeing him in it, felt like he was marking him. As if the red cloth was a symbol of the same red that infused Rin from his hair, to his eyes, to the hot blood that surged through his body. Heat pressed against his skin and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to send everyone away and claim Makoto with through the pleasure of skin and the mark of teeth.

 

"Rin," Haru said and there was a warning in those words.

 

Rin would have ignored Haru, but he remembered his sister was still here and he did want her to meet Makoto. So instead he settled for leaning in, his voice low as his breath caressed Makoto's ear. "You look good."

 

Makoto entire face lit up bright right before he stuttered out a reply. "T-thank you."

 

Finally, he dragged himself away from Makoto, turning back to his other two guests. Haru was glaring at him as if he could freeze him where he stood, but Rin just grinned at him. Gou was staring at all three of them in confusion.

 

"Rin?" She asked, confused. "Who is this?"

 

So she didn't know after all. Rin felt his smile widened. He grabbed Makoto's hand, startling the shifter, before tugging him towards Gou.

 

"Makoto, I want you to meet my sister, Gou Matsuoka, the beauty of the Samezuka pack."

 

"Rin!" Gou said with a blush and punched him lightly in the arm.

 

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise, but then he smiled, and it was like the a breeze on a hot day. "It's nice to meet you Mistress Matsuoka," he said with a bow.

 

Gou started from her trance and then elbowed her brother.

 

Rin blinked. There had to be some sort of magic in Makoto's smile, because for a minute time had stopped and the only sound he could hear was the beating of his heart.  he mentally shook himself out of it and grinned. He puffed up, already preparing for his next words.

 

"This is Makoto, Golden Wolf of the Samezuka pack, and my future mate."

 

 

Rin watched as his sister gaped and he wasn't sure if it was because of the golden wolf part or because he had just announced he had finally decided on a mate. He was feeling sort of proud of himself. He had solved the problems of the pack and all in one neat package when he heard something he never expected to hear.

 

"No."

 

It was Haru. Of course, Rin didn't expect Haru to be totally okay with things. It was clear that he was pretty protective of Makoto from their earlier meeting. No, that wasn't what had him turning in shock.

 

It was the sound in Haru's voice. The way his voice trembled, filled with so much emotion that Rin had never imagined was possible to hear in Haru's voice. When Rin turned to look at his Beta, the shifter was trembling, his fist balled up at his side and his skin ashen with barely suppressed emotion, as if his blood had withdrawn deep into his body to try to cage the emotions struggling to pout out of him.

 

"Ha-"

 

"No," Haru said, cutting him off. "I won't-I can't-"

 

He was looking at Rin and then he turned to Makoto.

 

Rin turned to Makoto, seeing the fear and worry on his face as he stared at Haru. Makoto took a step forward, holding out his hand. "Haru."

 

Haru jumped as if Makoto's words were a lash and then abruptly he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

 

Rin watched him go, stunned. And at that moment, Rin realized that maybe everything wasn't going to go as he planned after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone had to wait such a long time for the next chapter, but I hope it was worth it. This chapter was incredibly fun to write. Thank you all for your patience and all the comments and kudos.


End file.
